SUMMARY: Administrative Core The Administrative Core of this proposed continuation of the ?JHU Center for Neuroscience Research? NINDS P30 Center is critical for implementation of the primary goal of this Center: to provide the Primary Center Investigators, and other JHU neuroscientists that are engaged in research consistent with the mission of NINDS, with cutting-edge Core services, enhancing their research capabilities to enable fundamental scientific advances in our understanding of the nervous system that have the potential to address critical issues in the treatment of neurological disease. This Core, therefore, includes an administrative structure that allows for fair and equitable use of the two Center Scientific Cores: the Multiphoton Imaging (MPI) Core and the Murine Mutagenesis Core (MMC). It also addresses Scientific Core project prioritization to ensure fair access to the Cores by JHU neuroscience investigators, including: the NINDS-funded Primary Center Investigators, other NINDS-funded JHU investigators, and other neuroscientists at JHU who would benefit from access to the Center. Further, the Administrative Core is proposed to have in place mechanisms that provide a facile means to request Core access, and also strict reporting procedures that provide a record of Core use by all investigators. This includes an assessment of the success of projects performed by the Cores, quantification of services provided by the Cores, and feedback on the quality of Core service. The Administrative Core will oversee all financial issues relating to day-to-day activities of the Cores, and it will provide long-term oversight in order to assure adequate resources are available for all Core services. Finally, the Administrative Core will provide a forum for continual assessment of the quality of Core services and for incorporating into Core services and activities new technologies and, where appropriate, re-organization for Core services to best serve the needs of the users. All of these functions of the Administrative Core will serve to further the NINDS scientific mission by ensuring that this Center for Neuroscience Research functions effectively, efficiently and creatively to assist neuroscientists at JHU SOM in their research efforts.